undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nin
There is an odd, but kind monster who is hardly seen, and the Caretaker of the Echo Flowers. He is quite pessimistic, and if he's ever seen, he's either taking care of Echo Flowers, or speaking to them, for words of encouragement. His strong legs carry his body long distances around Waterfall, bringing precious water to his massive Garden of Echoes. Everywhere he walks, the Echo Flowers speak his name... Nin, the Voice for The Echoes. He is quite protective of his friends, his flowers, and everyone in Waterfall, in general. He posseses powerful plant-themed attacks, from roots extending from the floor to pollen bombs. Description Nin is quite large, about as tall as Toriel(at the shoulder), and is just as caring and sweet as her, though a little bit more understanding. He enjoys baking, sleeping, and caring for his flowers. His droopy ears look like Echo Flower petals(They even glow blue), and a large amount of his favorite plant grow upon his back, seemingly naturally, like a porcupine's quills or a camel's hump. He speaks by taking words from other people's sentences and stringing them together. It listens with infinite patience, and even without speaking, it can improve other's self esteem by 500%! Nin is quite heavyset, with a strong tail ending in a sphere-shaped tail club covered in heavy, symmetrical ridges that improve the damage his tail inflicts. He has a pair of arms, short but strong, each able to easily hold up to 20 pounds, but are still gentle enough to caress his flower garden. His mouth is made for eating plant material, but he prefers to eat other food, like Grillby's Fries. He is Alphys' second cousin, and often visits her with packed and proportioned meals for her, and even assists her in some experiments, mainly if they're plant-related( like the experiment that birthed Flowey). It knows a lot about plants and their attributes. He knows which are poisonous, which are edible, and which can be used to heal wounds. He also makes CrabApple Sauce, by mashing up CrabApples( by stomping on them) and picking out the seeds. He is pen-pals with Catty and Bratty, and Nin even sends them postcards with Echo Flower seeds inside. He hasn't seen them in person yet, but the three have sent pictures of themselves to each other. The Golden Flower Nin loves all living things... except for Golden Flowers. For some reason, when someone left a boquet of Golden Flowers at his doorstep, he gazed at them for a couple of seconds, and violently stomped them into green mush and yellow petals. It was... scary to see him angry, let alone this angry. Tears the color of amber were streaming down his face. When asked why he destroyed the flowers, he started weeping and told them that they reminded him of the reason why he secluded himself in the first place: The Death of His Daughter. According to Nin, he once had an adopted daughter, a young Monster Child named Rose, a lot like Monster Kid, but with a pair of arms, and themed pink. She helped him with his garden, made him tea, and overall, improved his life. Until, one day, a golden flower appeared before Rose, and offered her "Love". She was turned to dust by the flower, and Nin saw his "little flower" turn to dust in front of his eyes. That day, he lost himself, and wreaked havoc on the Underground, searching for the golden flower who murdered his daughter. After 3 hours of destruction, he gained awareness of what he'd done, and fled to the most secluded areas of Waterfall, and swore to never make heartfelt connections with anyone again. The fallen monster kid is reportedly seen, but in grey, as if all color was drained from her. The flowers in a small area, where Rose reportedly turned to dust, have turned grey, and whisper of a man who speaks in hands, in a strange font. This man is/was her new caretaker. AU Description Horrortale In Horrortale, Nin became increasingly intelligent, but was twisted into a horrifying beast. His tail-club was modified with metal, and a large, serrated, axe-like blade was attached to the right side of its tail club. The flowers on its back were replaced by a heavy iron slab, and its floppy blue ears are apparently sliced off, leaving bloody, unsightly wounds, and replaced by metal horn-like blades. His teeth were sharpened, a sharpened metal plate attached to his lower jaw to help eat human flesh, and a large eye rests in the center of its forehead, while the two empty eyesockets are visibly bleeding, suggesting that another monster ate his eyes. Underfell In this AU, Nin is more... red. His body became rust-red, and his ears glow red, instead of blue. Littletale Nin is quite small in this AU. His flowers are just glowing-blue flower buds, but he's still quite strong. His tail-club is quite small, and hasn't developed his ridges. PTAtale Nin is the only monster that's nice to the human PTA members. Everyone likes him, and he likes everyone. He even likes Linda"s Lemon Bars, as they make great fertilizer for his garden, since they contain a large amount of precious nitrogen. He has to tuck his tail between his legs when he attends PTA meetings, as to not break anything. He enjoys making brownies, cupcakes, and brings his specialty, White Rice with Echo Flower and Rose Petals. No-one seems to like it, though... Emotiontale Nin is represented by Cypress, which represents his sorrow and eternal mourning of his adopted daughter's death. A small grove of cypress flowers grow on his back, and his ears glow pink, instead of blue. A cypress flower grows from the center of his forehead. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster